


Without you life would B♭

by Yikesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Happy Lesbians, Help, M/M, More tags coming, Multi, No Volleyball, Past Abuse, Smol kids that need a nap, a bit of past abuse, ahhh its cute, ask for a ship and you shall receive, band au, happy end, im sorry, lots of ships, more fluff then angst tho, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesu/pseuds/Yikesu
Summary: What if instead of volleyball out favorite guys(and girls!) played in an Orchestra/band?orGays try to play instruments





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fanfic (like, ever)so I would love, love, LOVE critiques! Also i saw this au on tumblr and thought "wow i need this in my life" so i sat down and wrote this in study hall.

“Fucking hell...!” Kageyama screeched from the middle of the pit. Somehow he had ended up sprinting after Hinta on a quest to get back one of his sheet music binders. It seemed that in their little game of one-sided tag Hinata had ran into the school’s black box theater.

 _‘Damn he's a fast runner! He should do volleyball or something.’_ Kageyama thought with annoyance.

“Give it back or I swear to-” He spat out referring to one of his sheet music binders.

“Um...how about no? You should have been off book by now. Everyone else is.” The fiery haired boy interrupted with a smirk and an obnoxious side-eye as he attempted to jump out of the hole. Kageyama however was done with this shit, grasped his foot and pulled the other boy hard to the ground with no remorse.

“Off book? This isn't a musical, idiot. And unlike you I have a life outside of Chamber Orchestra.” Kageyama huffed, obviously tired from that little excursion. But what he said had been a lie just a year or so ago playing the cello was the only thing he did, the only thing had to look forward to in the morning. The cello wasn't a hobby to him is was a lifestyle. Even now after joining Karasuno’s Orchestra and making~dare I say~ friends, the cello was still his main lifeline.

Just as Hinata was about to fire one of his patented, terrible “comebacks” Suga burst through the door ablaze and stomped to the edge of the pit.

“Okay you two I want to know why you, instead of joining us for practice, felt the need to run around the school like lunatics and crumple up sheet music. Which is very expensive I might add.” Suga said those word quietly but threateningly, his eyes squinted and fluttering between Hinata, Kageyama, and Kageyama’s now crinkled sheet music.

A few beats of silence filled the room as Suga never truly yelled at anyone. Then again these two morons had only been at this school for a few months so maybe they just hadn't been around long enough to know his true side.

“Whoa there team dad!” Hinata piped up with a small quiver in his voice. “This is a little out of character for you are you okay? Did something happen? Is someone trying to take your spot as concertmaster?” He asked his voice getting steadier and more relaxed toward the end of the sentence.

Suga sighed at the nickname and hopped down the the pair of dunces level. The concertmaster meet their eyes with concern.

“There is a bit of a problem, we don't have our music memorized and yet conductor Ukai is talking of have a public competition with... ” Suga trailed off back into his tender voice.

“With who?” Kageyama and Hinata both spoke, their voices and bodies shaking with anxiety and excitement. It had been a while since they had competed against anyone so this was thrilling news. As of right now the orchestra was simply learning songs just because they could, no concerts to prepare for or anything it was rather boring. Honestly they were in a slump, but now that a competition had been introduced the group would surely be more motivated.

“Wait when is this? Is it formal concert attire or casual? Are we doing this with the band? Our auditorium or theirs-or is it in a classroom room?” Kageyama inquired rapidly, tilting his head slightly to the left.

“Wow you two really look like puppies when you get psyched up y'know.” Suga said with a pure chuckle. “And sorry you two but you would have known all these details if you were at practice.” He said to the two boys with a playful smile."Also," Suga started, once again looking at the messed up sheet music "throw out all your old music because tomorrow we start anew."

“Hm? We missed all of practice?” Hinata said slowly. His face was completely dumbfounded as if the thought of them missing practice or even being late had not occurred to him.

“Ah. No we didn't theirs gotta be some time lef-” Kageyama said nervously before cutting himself off when he stared at his watch. “Oh my god we actually missed practice.” he stated more to himself.

“Yeah that's what happens when you chase your partner in crime down for hours” The silver haired boy laughed out leaving both the puppies blushing slightly “And come to practice tomorrow please! We have a lot to cover in a short amount of time.” He continued out of the theater.

The duo started to walk home after the sheet music incident, both tired from the short scolding and their apparently hours long sprinting.

“Wait- how on earth did we manage to miss all of practice? I mean, really that seems so ridiculous...” Hinata sighed his eyes filled with disbelief.

“Yeah our entire lives are ridiculous.” The other boy replied softly.

“Well we could always practice at my place.”

“Hinata, For one we're getting new music so what would we practice. Two, I like you but if you dare to ask me to lug a cello over to your house _again_ I’ll deadass have to kill you.”

"Oh hey we never learned who we were competing with anyway, so like, what if there easy to bet?" Hinata said with a crooked trying to steer the conversation away from his butt getting beat

Kageyama stared at the boy for a while and said "Yeah I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short but i promise to have a new chapter up soon. Don't forget to critique it please!


End file.
